The embodiments herein relate generally to athletic equipment, and more particularly, to a deep tissue massage lever roller with single-hand operation.
Many individuals experience muscle tightness and soreness, especially after engaging in athletic activities. However, it can be difficult to achieve the desired level of pressure on muscles when doing self-massage. Additionally, conventional devices that are designed to help alleviate this problem are unable to reach many muscle groups, such as the trapezius, pectoral, forearms, and biceps, effectively and comfortably.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that can effectively massage tight or sore muscles, including hard-to-reach muscles, by a single individual without requiring a second person to help.